bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad
'''Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad '''is a battle fought between U.A. students Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Mezo Shoji against the Vanguard Action Squad members Mr. Compress, Dabi, Himiko Toga, and Twice during the at the end of the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Mr. Compress captures Katsuki and Fumikage. Mr. Compress captures both Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo using his Quirk. Izuku demands he give them back and the villain taunts the students for believing Katsuki somehow belongs to them. Shoto tries to freeze the villain but Mr. Compress dodges by jumping from one tree to another. Mr. Compress says that the villains wish to show Katsuki a different path than the world of heroism he's been surrounded by. Shoto warns the villain to stop monologuing and underestimating the students. Mr. Compress admits that he has a bad habit of putting on a show and says he took Fumikage because he defeated Moonfish so violently. Izuku gets angry and demands Mr. Compress give his friends back. Shoto gives Kosei to Ochaco and tries to freeze the villain with a massive Giant Ice Wall attack. The masked villain manages to avoid the ice and decides its time to retreat. He radios the Vanguard Action Squad and tells them to meet at the rendezvous point. The students refuse to give up and pursue Mr. Compress through the forest. Mr. Compress soars through the treetops and outpaces the students. Izuku devises a plan where Ochaco nullifies the gravity on the boys and Tsuyu launches them through the air. He tells Mezo to hold him and Todoroki and use his Quirk to correct their trajectory. He asks Ochaco to measure the distance on her own and release them when they're above the villain. Shoto asks Izuku to stay behind because of his injuries but Izuku refuses. Ochaco dresses his injured arms and they go through with the plan. Tsuyu sends them flying at Mr. Compress and they tackle him to the ground at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point. Battle Dabi acts quickly and tells Mr. Compress to get out of the way. Mr. Compress complies and compresses himself into a marble. Dabi throws a wave of fire at the students and manages to burn Mezo and Izuku. Shoto dodges and Twice confronts him. Twice says that Shoto and Izuku are both on Tomura's priority kill list and attacks with his measuring tape. Shoto counters by keeping Twice back with a wave of ice. Himiko sends one of the bloodsucking needles at Izuku and he narrowly moves his head out of the way. Himiko tackles him to the ground and says that he'd be cuter if was bleeding. She tries to stab Izuku with a knife but Mezo pushes her off of him. This annoys Himiko, who threatens to cut Mezo. Shoto uses freezing attacks on Twice but the villain dodges all of them and then cuts the ice with his measuring tape before standing on top of it. Twice's strange attitude confuses Shoto because he keeps contradicting himself. Mr. Compress reverts to his normal form and Dabi asks if he has Katsuki. Mr. Compress reaches into his pocket but doesn't find the marbles there. Mezo confirms the villain's Quirk and reveals he took the marbles he believes Katsuki and Fumikage are trapped inside of. Shoto creates a wall of ice and the Bakugo Escort Squad retreats. They run into the Chainsaw Nomu and decide to quickly change direction but they're cut off by the sudden appearance of Kurogiri. Five minutes have passed since the signal and Kurogiri tells the villains its time to go. Himiko and Twice both leave through the Warp Gates but Dabi refuses to leave without Katsuki. Mr. Compress tells his ally not to worry because he was simply allowing the boys to gloat. Then the masked villain reveals that he was hiding the true marbles inside his mouth all along. The two marbles Mezo stole were just compressed pieces of ice from Shoto's earlier attack. The boys rush at the villains in a last-ditch effort to get their friends back. Mr. Compress takes one last bow and suddenly gets blasted in the face by Yuga Aoyama's Navel Laser. The marbles fall out of Mr. Compress's mouth and the boys rush to catch them. Izuku's injuries stop him from moving all together and he collapses. Mezo manages to grab one marble but Dabi grabs the other before Shoto can reach it. Dabi taunts Shoto as the young man trips and falls behind him. Dabi orders Mr. Compress to confirm their success and the latter does so by releasing Katsuki and Fumikage. Fumikage is free but Katsuki remains in Dabi's clutches. Izuku gets up and rushes to save Katsuki but the latter nervously tells him to stay back. Dabi and Katsuki disappear into Kurogir's Warp Gate and the villains successfully escape. Aftermath Upon failing to save Katsuki from the Vanguard Action Squad, Izuku howls in grief as Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui arrive on the scene. Following the assault, Vlad King called in emergency services to put out the forest fires. Fifteen students were knocked unconscious because of Mustard's poison gas, eleven others received unrelated injuries, thirteen were physically unharmed and one was kidnapped. Pixie-Bob was in serious condition and Ragdoll was missing. Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard were all arrested by the police. References Site Navigation pl:Eskorta Bakugo kontra Przednia Straż Ligi Złoczyńców Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Mezo Shoji Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles